Do You Love Me?
by kt2785
Summary: This is a short oneshot. An extention of the Jack and Kate fight from SNBH. Please please R & R


**A/N: This is a oneshot of Jate. I'm so horrible at writing Jate (or at least I think I am…haha). But this is a oneshot, extended scene from SNBH. What if Jack hadn't walked out.**

Kate gasped and shook her head. She was crying for Sawyer and for Jack. She was crying because she never expected Jack to ever say those things to her, and she was crying for Sawyer because she didn't know if she would ever see him again, or if he was even alive. She held the little blond boy close to her and looked at Jack.

"Kate, I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I never-it's just not fair."

"No," she shook her head again. "It's not fair. Fair is scaring a 3 year old child."

Kate turned around and walked up the stairs. She took Aaron back into his room and when she set him down he refused to let go of her neck.

"No momma!" he exclaimed. "Stay stay."

"I'll stay till you fall asleep ok?" she asked quietly.

"Kay," he frowned.

It didn't take very long for Aaron to fall to sleep. Kate got up carefully, trying hard not to wake him up. He stayed sleeping and Kate backed out of the room and shut the door softly. She looked down and saw Jack sitting on the floor with his arms resting on his knees and his head down on his folded hands. She sighed at him and grabbed him by the arm. She pulled him into the bedroom and shut the door.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Because I want to talk to you and I don't want Aaron to hear us," she said folding her arms. "How dare you Jack. How dare you."

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "God, Kate I'm so-I just-I didn't mean it."

"Jack, I think part of you did," she said rubbing her forehead. "I know how hard this is for you. I know it's hard for you to be raising Aaron, and knowing that we just left Claire on the island. But you had no right. He _is _my son. I've been taking care of him for 3 years and I love him so much. He's changed me. I'm not a worthless fugitive anymore."

"Kate, you were never worthless," he whispered and stepped toward her.

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "Well I sure felt like it. Before I got Aaron…I had nothing to even try to live for. Y'know when the plane crashed…even though it was one of the most scary moments of my life…I almost felt like it was my way out."

"Kate," he sighed and touched the side of her face. "I love you Kate."

"I know," she nodded. "But I'm still mad at you. I don't want some drunk man around Aaron. Claire would never forgive me."

"I'm not some drunk man," he scoffed. "I'm his uncle."

"I wouldn't care if you were his father," she argued. "I'm not going to have you like that around him. I don't know if Claire would have ever chosen me as Aaron's mom, but I'm doing what I think is right. I had to grow up with a drunk step father…I won't put Aaron through that. And just one more thing. Sawyer has more courage…Sawyer loved me too Jack. I know you love me, and you're absolutely right that you've been here for me…but you've only been here for 3 months. That's it. I know you would have been here sooner if it hadn't been for Aaron, but that almost makes it worse. And I know that you saved me. I know that you pulled me back on to the helicopter and I could be dead if it weren't for you…but Sawyer saved me too. And I owe him one small favor."

"I just don't like being lied to Kate."

"I know," she nodded. "I should have told you from the very beginning what I was doing…but I didn't know how to without telling you about the promise…and I'm sorry Jack, but that has to stay between me and Sawyer. It's the only small piece I have left of him. But that doesn't change that I'm engaged to you."

"It just kills me that we've been off the island for 3 years and you're still thinking about him."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she shook her head. "Did you expect me to just forget all about him."

"Maybe a piece of me did," he shrugged. "I'm just always going to wonder if I'm the second choice. If Sawyer were here would you be with him."

"I don't know Jack," she sighed. "But here's the thing…I'm not. I'm not with him…I'm with you. Why do you even care that I'm doing something for him?"

"I already told you," he replied. "Because it's been 3 years and you're still thinking about him."

"I'm always going to think about him Jack!" she almost yelled, and then immediately covered her mouth and wished she hadn't said it. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

"Do you mean it Kate?" he asked.

"Yes, but that's-" she started.

"Then there you go," he said.

"Jack," she sighed. "When I said that…I meant-I'll never forget him. I'll never forget what he did for me. I'll never forget all the things we went through together. He-without even questioning anything he loved me…automatically. And he let me treat him like garbage, and then still loved me. Even though he knew that I was in love with you. Jack-I can't-I can't do this if you're not going to trust me. You need to get over your trust issues and maybe then we can be together."

"I just don't get why you can't tell me-"

"Why does it matter?" she shrugged. "I don't get why you're so obsessed with knowing."

"Because I need to," he whispered. "I need to know where my fiancé is. You're my fiancé Kate. I have a right to know what you're doing."

"No you don't!" she exclaimed. "Do I ask you when ever you come home late where you were?"

"You know that I work," he answered. "I'm trying to make money so we can have the wedding and live together. I work Kate. You know where I am when I'm not here."

"How do I really know?" she asked, with another shrug. "You know how Jack? I trust you. When you come home a little late and tell me that you had extra work I believe you. So when I say that I was just doing a small favor for Sawyer, why does it matter exactly what the favor was."

"Because it's Sawyer," he mumbled. "I had to watch the two of you laying in each other's arms, and I watched him kiss you-"

"I already apologized for that Jack," she interrupted. "I don't know what more you want me to do."

"I want to hear the words," he replied quietly. "You've never actually told me that you love me Kate. You've said that you care about me and you're glad I'm here, whatever…I want to hear the words."

"Jack," she said stepping toward him.

"No," he shook his head. "Not right now…it would be too forced. I'm gonna get out of here."

"Don't," she whispered. "Please don't leave Jack."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Jack," she started and stepped toward him. "Because I love you, and because it's stupid when we fight."

"You don't love me," he mumbled. "Y'know I think Sawyer was right…you don't care about anything or anyone but yourself."

"Don't do this," she sniffled, tears coming into her eyes again. "Jack, I love you. I love you. I want to marry you. Why else would I have said yes to you?"

"Pity," he answered.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked. "Because God, Jack I'm so sorry if I haven't made you feel loved enough. I'm so sorry. I love you. Please don't leave me."

He stepped toward her and wrapped her arms around her. She breathed in deep and hugged him back. He ran his hand through her hair. She rested her head against his shoulder and then looked up at him. Her eyes were still wet with tears and he put his hand against her cheek.

"Goodbye Kate," he whispered. He backed away from her and she crumpled to the ground. Jack backed out the door and Kate heard him go out the front door.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
